Shinobi Overlord
by phantom00
Summary: Chased out of Konoha when they were kids now they have returned to Konoha to have their revenge. Nartuo x Harem
1. Overlord

**Chapter 1 Overlord**

Uzumaki Kushina ran quickly with both children in her arms, hurriedly trying to escape the ANBU now in pursuit her, and stop the woman from leaving the village. It had been roughly 7 long years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which the Yondaime Hokage defeated, and sealed into his son Naruto with the boy's Mother Uzumaki Kushina barely surviving.

Though given what was happening, she sometimes wished she had died, and only after stopping her husband from sealing the fox into their only child. After the announcement of Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto, which Kushina had told the Sandaime _not_ to do even before the sealing took place, the Councils with some Clan Heads went into a major uproar, demanding the child be killed, or turned into a mindless weapon to use when they saw fit. Kushina was almost lied to about Naruto dying during the sealing had she not been secretly holding the boy in her arms and they didn't think the child was with her.

Even Jiraiya and Tsunade had abandoned their duties. Each one wishing to embrace their own vices and rather than their responsibility of being Godparents. The look on Jiraiya's face when talking to him with Naruto in her arms was one of loathing and disgust. Like he was actually _questioning_ the parentage of the boy being Minato's son and Tsunade had drunkenly stated she'd want nothing to do with the "baby monster" in Kushina's arms.

It was like they felt with Minato dead, any form of restraint, or honor they had had died with him. That they could do whatever they wanted to dishonor Minato's memory and get away with it like children running rampant without their parents there to keep them all in line.

It was at that point Kushina knew this village had betrayed Minato and herself. At first, the Sandaime appeared to be on their side, providing support when needed once back in office, but recently she learned it was all a lie, and that it was a means to an end in order to gain her trust just before the preverbal knife of betrayal was plunged into her back.

By none other than Kakashi, Minato's own _student _Hatake Kakashi and on the orders of the Sandaime Hokage himself!

The only real friend Kushina had trusted was the Hyuuga Clan Head's wife, who had a little girl a Month after Naruto was born, and had done their best to raise their children well despite everything. It was only recently after the Hyuuga woman's death, did the redheaded woman suspect foul play, and was right when overhearing Hyuuga Hiashi speaking with the Sandaime about the woman's death being a blessing with the possible capture of Naruto being closer at hand with Hinata being "reeducated" shortly after being marked with the Cage Bird Seal now that his second child was born.

Kushina knew she couldn't let either Naruto or Hinata for that matter become the twisted pawns in the schemes for a bunch of corrupted old fools with even more corrupted and twisted delusions of grandeur. Not for a village having no qualms in destroying the souls of those they use to make it happen. So Kushina quickly took the children while the fools were scheming, knowing she had one chance to get them away from the Leaf, and find a safe haven for them to grow properly to their full potential before it was too late.

Unfortunately, the kunai that struck her in the back proved that it was too late, but not for the children crying in her arms, and knew there was little time to lose.

"Run children! Hurry!" said Kushina seeing the two were frightened and didn't want to leave her.

"Why Mom?" said Naruto looking around fearfully and seemed to sense evil people were coming.

"No time. Hide. Quickly! Mask your chakra like I taught you," said Kushina knowing she could stall the Leaf Shinobi long enough for the two to escape.

"What about you?" said Hinata, as she was always told to trust Kushina by her Mother, and didn't want to lose such a kind woman.

"I'll be fine. Run sweetie before the bad men get here," said Kushina trying to calm the two, but Naruto always seemed to know when she was lying, and had strong intuitive powers.

"Hurry Hinata, we'll hide over there like Mom wants," said Naruto, as he grabbed the girl's hand, and hid in a hole in a large tree that was barely seeable behind a thick bush that barely allowed them to squeeze through.

Sure enough, within mere minutes of them hiding in their unseen spot a now extremely serious Sandaime Hokage appeared, and his ANBU surrounding Kushina with weapons drawn.

"Where are they Kushina? Tell me now!" said the Sandaime seeing Kushina turn over to face him with a grin on her face.

"Why should you know Hiruzen bastard? Why do you even care? You're just going to turn one into a mindless monster and the other into a submissive mare for political power. To think, you blame my son out of spite for the loss of your wife, and Hinata simply because her Mother wouldn't let you get away with your backdoor deal," said Kushina laughing slightly at the scowling Sandaime Hokage.

"One last chance, Kushina. Tell me where they are...or you die!" said the Sandaime before being handed a katana by the ANBU Captain next to him.

"You'll never find them old baka. Those two will never be your pawns. They will rise up against you and make the village pay for its betrayals. Tell me old baka, do you see your wife scowling at you? I bet the Shodaime and Nidaime are. I bet they're looking on from above, calling you a betrayer, and a mistake for the position of Hokage. When I die, I'll be up there with them, laughing at you, and cursing your name on high for every dark deed you do knowing what will befall your soul upon dying," said Kushina seeing the old Sandaime become infuriated and stabbed the woman in the stomach with the blade before twisting it.

"Then I'll make it my _personal _mission to make sure your son and the Hyuuga girl suffer greatly under my rule before I die," said the Sandaime before motioning for the ANBU to fan out and find the two children while leaving Kushina to die a slow agonizing death.

When everything was all clear, Naruto snuck out while telling Hinata to stay put should anything go wrong and he be caught by the old man. After not sensing with what little training he had of others around him, despite his own good instincts, Naruto motioned for Hinata to come out, and the two were instantly by the dying woman's side.

"Mom?" said Naruto worriedly, as he saw his Mother smiling at him with blood leaking out of her mouth, and she cupped his face with her hand.

"You have to run. Get far away from here. Take Hinata with you. Look after each other," said Kushina knowing it wouldn't be long now.

"It's not fair. I hate the old man. He used to be so nice to us and now...now he's like them," said Naruto, as he saw his Mother's life fading, and it was bringing so many emotions to the surface.

"I know. Which is why before I leave this world, you will make a promise to me, and keep it no matter what. Understand?" said Kushina seeing Naruto nod and surprisingly Hinata did too.

"What's the promise?" said Naruto while slowly feeling the hairs on the back of his head stand on end.

"Promise me you'll kill them! All of them. Burn the village to the ground. Turn it into a crater!" said Kushina with her voice becoming icy, dangerous, and to anyone else would be considered frightening.

Not to Naruto.

"I promise Mom," said Naruto knowing what his Mother told him about her side of the family keeping promises no matter what.

"Me too!" said Hinata being bold for once and got the attention of the two.

"Hinata?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow while Kushina laughed though it hurt to do so given her injuries.

"A girl after my own heart. It's a shame I'm about to die. I really wanted to live enough to be a Grandmother," said Kushina seeing the two not understand the meaning behind that particular statement.

They would eventually when they got older. She hoped anyway.

"We have to go. I think...they're coming back," said Naruto sensing something and it was not something he would consider in their best interest to stick around for.

"Then go. Quietly. I'll use what little of my life I have left to keep them away from you," said Kushina before kissing them both on their forehead and watched them run off.

"Hokage! They were just here," said the ANBU Captain, who Kushina knew was really Kakashi, and the redhead scowled at the traitor of her husband's memory.

"So the other traitor speaks. Rin must be rolling over in her grave for what you're doing. Not surprising since she chose to side with me about Naruto and you killed her on the Hokage's orders," said Kushina seeing the masked man glaring even if she couldn't see the actual glare.

"She defied the will of the Hokage just as you did. The only reason I didn't kill you was out of respect for Minato-sensei," said Kakashi seeing Kushina now smile a hollow smile like his words were a big joke.

"If you really cared about my husband, then you would be honoring his dying wish, and seen our son as a hero. Instead, here you are hunting him like he was an animal, and then letting the people of the village tear into him like hungry wolves. You disgust me!" said Kushina knowing it was best to keep Kakashi and the Sandaime focused on her.

"That boy lost all right to be Minato-sensei's son when Kyuubi was sealed inside of him," said Kakashi seeing Kushina once more laugh like he just told another joke.

"And what about me. I was the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuriki. So was the Shodaime's own wife. Does that make us monsters too? Or does it make people like you and the old baka next to you the real monsters?" said Kushina before she closed her eyes and let death take her at last knowing that as long as those two wonderful children escaped the clutches of the Leaf village then the vengeance she made them promise to unleash upon the village was secured.

"Track them! Hurry! Once you have them contained, have Inoichi dive into their heads, and alter their memories," said the Sandaime knowing this chase for the two children had gone on long enough.

"Yes Hokage," said Kakashi while keeping Kushina's last words out of his head.

(With Naruto and Hinata)

"We have to keep running Hinata!" said Naruto, as he held onto Hinata's hand, and running through the forest while trying to make sure he doesn't run too fast for the girl.

"I'm trying Naruto-kun. I don't have your energy," said Hinata, as she tried to keep up, and not trip while trying.

"They're this way!" said a Leaf Shinobi moving swiftly to catch up to the two children.

"Oh no," said Naruto looking back and seeing the group of Leaf Shinobi catching up to them.

"They're gaining on us," said Hinata worriedly knowing they'll be caught any second now.

"Stay behind me," said Naruto knowing running and escaping them was impossible at this point.

"I've found them!" said the ANBU chasing the two and was soon joined by several others now having the children surrounded.

"Going somewhere demon brat!" said the second Leaf ANBU glaring behind his mask at Naruto.

"Your bitch of a Mother won't save you this time monster," said the third Leaf ANBU.

**"Monster? This boy? Now that's interesting,**" said a deep amused voice.

"Who's there," shouted the lead ANBU.

"**Since you asked so nicely, I'll show you,"** a flash of blue light and a giant blue orb appeared in between the ANBU and the two children.

"What is it," asked an ANBU.

"**Me, I'm simply known as the Tower Heart and the young lad is my new master for pure heart," **the orb said.

"Pure evil," said the last ANBU in a matter of fact of voice.

"**If having one of the kindest gentlest hearts on the planet is pure evil then so be it,"** The orb shown brightly and the two children and the orb were gone and two of the ANBU were shot with arrows and hung 10 feet off the ground, dead and the final ANBU was holding the stub that was once an arm, barely conscious.

Just then then the Hokage and the rest of the Shinobi appeared shocked at the sight behold them.

_-9 Years Later-_

Hinata and Naruto were in a throne room in the Netherworld Japanese style Castle. Over the nine years the two trained in various arts of combat, medicine, politics, and various others in order to establish a new world order.

Hinata changed the most, no longer a shy girl, she wore a black leather tube top that complemented her massive assets and leather pants that hugged every curve. At 5'7 44EE-18-36 measurements and long blue hair that came down to the top of her round bottom, that is the envy of every girl. She also wore black Japanese sandals. She also had well toned body many girls sought but never reach, she had muscles in all the right places, but instead of them ruining her natural beauty it gave her an exotic look to her.

Naruto stand at 6' tall 200 pounds of pure muscle, he wore an orange open cloak along with an orange sleeveless shirt underneath and black pants along with black combat boots with metal covering over them.

As for the minions the previous ones were sealed in Hell by the Sage of 6 Paths and an Overlord can't be an Overlord without minions so he decided to 'upgrade' the minions and they all had variations of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

There are currently 5 types, ANBU, Samurai, Doctors, Sailors, and Riders.

The ANBU minions stood at 5'3 with 38DD-20-34 measurements, with blond hair coming down to their mid waist and they wore the standard Shinobi uniform. They were the stealth, assentation, and information gathering of the minions and also the quickest and they are the second strongest of the minion types.

The Rider minions are the tallest at 5'8 with 40DD-18-35 measurements with red hair that coming down to their mid-back. They were the Calvary, they road the Giant Tigers, witch easily measured 9' feet long and the giant eagles big enough to carry them and they typically used bow and arrows and various types of swords, and they were considered the fastest of the minions on their mounts or on their feet, if need be.

The Samurai are the second tallest at 5'6 with 39DD-18-35 measurements with Blond hair that coming down to their mid-back. They typically wore samurai armor and mainly used katanas in fight, they well versed in armed combat if they are somehow prevented in using their swords and know the widest range of combat style jutsu's, and they are the strongest of the minions.

The Sailor stood at 5'5 with 42EE-16-38 measurements with blond hair coming all the way down to their knees and they wore the skimpiest sailor uniforms, which showed off the majority of their legs and their entire midriff and barely hid their massive assets. They are the sailor forces of the minions and well versed in sea warfare.

The Doctors also stood at 5'5 with 42EE-16-38 measurements with red hair coming all the way down to their knees and they wore the skimpiest nurse uniforms. They aren't normally used for combat purposes but they are best doctors anywhere, better even than Tsunade, even bringing back the dead in some cases.

Both Hinata and Naruto were in on their thrones and said to Hinata, "It's been 9 years Hinata. Today is the anniversy of my mother's death."

Saddened Hinata said, "She was the closest thing to a mother when my mother passed away, now I lost her too."

"Let's set our plan in motion and burn Konoha into the ground," Naruto said and Hinata smiled.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Authors notes Tomorrow is the end of the world everyone, which I don't think will happen, but just in case Good Luck.**_


	2. Chunin Exams

**Chapter 2 Chunin Exams**

"Master," an ANBU minion came up Naruto and Hinata, who were sitting on their throne chairs and kneeled before them, "We have returned from Konoha with the information that you've requested."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good, my loyal minion," he then notices something, "Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Yes master," she said, "During our reconnaissance, we've came across Orochimaru who is also planning to invade Konoha and we've managed to capture one of his underlings sent on a suicide mission to test the Uchiha, master."

"An interesting development isn't it, my love," Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata smiled and responded, "It just makes things more interesting."

"Indeed," Naruto said, "We were planning on going after him after we dealt our first blow to Konoha, but as fate would have it we can get two birds with one stone."

"Indeed," Hinata said. "Take us to the prisoner."

"Yes mistress Hinata," the ANBU minion replied.

She then lead them to the Hospital wing of their palace and their lied a black haired girl, whose cloth's was cut and torn in many places and it seems that one more cut or tear would have her clothes fall apart. The girl was about 14 years old at modest 34C-18-32 measurements. She was being treated by several different Doctor Minions.

"On her mission she was the only survivor and her master was less then please as you can clearly see, master," the ANBU minion said.

Naruto nodded and said, "Report!"

A Doctor minion came up to him and said, "Master, it would seem she has been malnourished for quite some time and her wounds are currently being treated and we expect to make a full recovery. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up right now."

"Ow, my aching head," a female voice said and the rooms occupants looked at the formally unconscious girl as she stirred and she looked around getting her bearings, "Where am I!?"

"Relax miss…" Naruto started.

"Kin, the name is Kin Tsuchi," the girl replied.

"Relax Kin in your perfectly safe," Naruto said, "According to my sources you were sent to test the Last Uchiha, the reason I want to know is why?"

"Why," Kin asked skeptically, "Are you going to through me out once I outlived my usefulness like Orochimaru."

Naruto laughed, getting strange looks from Kin, and Naruto said, in between laughs, "I'm nothing like that snake Kin. Once you answer my questions you can stay here, under my protection, or go on your merry way and make a life by yourself, the decision is yours and yours alone. I just want answers because I have a bone to pick with that no good snake. Any information, no matter how insignificant it seems, would be helpful."

"Will you make him suffer," Kin asked hopefully.

"Once I get my hands on him, he'll be crying for his mother," Naruto said with an evil smile on his face.

Kin smiled back and said, "Me and my Genin squad were selected to ambush Sasuke and his squad during the Chunin exams, but unaware to us Orochimaru tagged him with his curse mark."

"Curse mark," Hinata asked.

"Yes, it's one that Orochimaru himself made," Kin explained, "I don't know how it works, but once activated the wearer chakra reserves are multiplied several times for each of its two phases, but it comes at a cost."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Naruto cut in.

Kin nodded in agreement, "The wearer's chakra is tainted, more evil. It also causes the wearer to crave power and seeks the one that gave it to them for more."

"In this case Orochimaru," Naruto said, connecting the dots while rubbing his chin.

Kin nodded again, "When we arrived and only the Kunoichi was awake and we've made quick work of her. Then _he _awoke, the Uchiha," she shuttered at his name, "His curse mark was activated in its first stage and notices what we've done to his teammate. He made quick work of Zaku, the team baka," she shudders at the mere memory of it, "Dosu was next, he put up more of fight and he ordered me to retreat, and I did, even I didn't like it, I don't know what the Uchiha did with him."

Naruto nodded and said, "According to my spies, the ones that brought you here to me is that Dosu is dead."

Kin nodded in understanding, "I'm not surprised, considering."

"In the meantime, Hinata can you get our guest some new clothes, hers our less then appropriate," Naruto said. Kin looked down at her clothes and realized their condition and she blushed and tried to cover herself up.

Hinata giggled and grabbed Kin's arm dragging her along to get new clothes.

_-An Hour later_-

Naruto was in his private office reading the report that his minions had wrote about the intelligence that they've gathered about Konoha.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around Naruto and a female voice said, "Anything we should concern ourselves with?"

"None that I can see, Hinata," Naruto replied and held up a photo and a piece of paper to Hinata, "This is a photo of your younger sister and the report our minions managed to gather about her."

This caused Hinata to scream with joy and grabbed the photo and the report and sat on the fancy leather couch against the wall, eagerly.

"You miss her don't you," Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded her head and said, "She's the thing I regret leaving behind."

Naruto nodded in understanding and said, "She and the other young ones are the innocent ones. I plan on get them out before Konoha's seeds have time to develop."

Hinata smile grew and blew him a kiss, which Naruto caught and brought it to his heart.

"Kin has decided to stay here for now," Hinata said, "She's currently looking for a job here."

Naruto nodded and said, "I've already started stationing our forces in key positions and taking out some Orochimaru's forces, not enough to draw his full attention as of yet."

"Anything else of use that of Orochimaru's plan," Hinata asked.

"It would seem he has allied himself with Suna to invade Konoha and plans on the Impure Resurrection Jutsu to bring back the 3 deceased Hokages to kill Sarutobi," Naruto said.

"Didn't your father, the Fourth, sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami," Hinata asked and Naruto nodded, "According to our research, once he does that the Shinigami himself will release any outside force forcibly controlling him."

Just then a light went off in Naruto's head and he got up and picked Hinata off the couch and twirled her around and said, "Hinata you're a genius!"

Confused Hinata asked, "I know I am, but why are saying that know?"

"Because according to mom, my father wanted me to be seen as a hero," Naruto explained.

Hinata's face lit up in realization, "Your plan is for the Impure Resurrection Jutsu to succeed and allow your father to punish Konoha?"

"Precisely," Naruto said, "Either that or allow him to come with us instead in front of the citizens of Konoha!"

"You're devious my beloved," Hinata smirked.

"Nothing that Konoha didn't teach me, my love," Naruto replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"Excuse me, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice came from the doorway, Naruto putting Hinata down and turned to see Kin at the doorway. She wore sleeveless t-shirt, with a symbol of a dragon on it, and tight blue pants that hugged her curves.

"You aren't Kin," Naruto said, "How can we be of help?"

"I've been wondering how come all the girls here look so similar," Kin asked.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would ask that," Naruto said, "Follow me and I'll explain."

Deep in the dungeons of the castle the three, Naruto, Hinata and Kin wondered into a room with a giant blue orb floating several feet off the ground being guarded by various minions.

"This my dear Kin, is called the tower heart, the source of all power," Naruto explained, "It is the source life to the girls. The reason is that they look alike is because they come from this blue orb, which I am the master of. When we first came across it, it was looking for a new master and chose me as its new master, and becoming its master it gave me an army to control."

"The girls," Kin said in realization.

Naruto nodded and continued, "You see the girls weren't always its army. From my understanding the orbs previous master was during the Sage of 6 Paths time and they were bitter enemies and he managed to seal its previous army of gremlin like creatures away in hell. When I became its master something happened, it somehow picked up a joke jutsu I invented to prank perverts."

"Prank jutsu," Ki asked.

"Yes, you see it turned my into a barely legal girl, barely clothed, and would cause said pervert unconscious due to blood loss. In doing so gave me the army of these girls you see. I don't completely understand it now and we are in the process of finding out why."

Kin nodded in understanding and asked another question, "Why do you hate Konoha so?"

"Do you know the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked Konoha 16 years ago," Naruto asked. Kin nodded a yes, "You see when the 4th Hokage sealed the fox in his new born son, and his final request was for him to be seen as a hero. The boy's mother tried to get the majority of people to see him that way but to no success and shortly after the boys 7th birthday, the Shinobi corps, and the Hokage decided to make their move. They wanted the boy to be turned into a living weapon and the boy's mother got wind of the plan and decided to flee with him and his only friend and during the process the boy's mother was killed protecting her son and his only friend."

Kin's eyes widened and said, "You're that boy?"

Naruto nodded, "Her final request is to burn Konoha to the ground and I plan on just that."

_-Scene Change-_

In Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha was currently prancing through the town streets, the reason why is he managed to come out victorious in the second part of the exams.

"Sasuke," cried out his number one fan girl and teammate, Sakura Haruno. Whom failed to pass her prelim matches against her rival Ino.

"Hmm," Sasuke said ignoring her.

"Sasuke, would you go on a date with me," Sakura asked.

"Busy," He said.

"Oh I get you, you are planning on training for the finals," Sakura said, "I'm sure you will pass the finals. They should give you your Chunnin vest now because your victory is in the bag."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura knew how to stroke Sasuke's overinflated ego. "You are right Sakura, they should give it to me now."

Just then they heard laughing and they turned and see _her,_ the 'Snake-Bitch of Konoha,' "Victory is never guaranteed you snot nosed brat. If I had my way you wouldn't be in the Shinobi program to begin with, as well as you pinkie."

"Why you, once the council hears of this…" Sakura begin screeching.

"The civilian council has no say in Shinobi matters you pink haired banshee," Anko cutting of Sakura's rant, "How they got so much power is beyond me."

She then walked off without saying another word, and in the rooftops a shadow came out behind a chimney and nobody notices this and the shadow jumped down and ran to a tower gate in an abandoned training ground and teleported back to Naruto's castle.

_-Scene Change-_

"Interesting," Naruto said, "So the second in command in the T&I department and Orochimaru's apprentice has no love for the Uchiha, Orochimaru or the council?"

The ANBU minion who kneeling in front of him nodded and said, "She can be an informant in Konoha if we play our cards right master."

"That is true," Naruto said.

"Also master she also wears the curse mark of Orochimaru on her," The ANBU minion said, "According to her psych file the only reason why she remains loyal to Konoha is that they promised to remove it."

"This could work in favor," Naruto said contemplating a plan and then took a scroll and started writing in it and once he finished writing in it he sealed it and through it to his ANBU minion and said, "Tonight when Anko is in her room, alone, I want you to deliver this message to her and I want a reply."

The ANBU minion nodded in understanding and shunshined away.

That night in Anko's apartment, Anko was stretching her arms, "I'm glad to be back in my apartment," she said to herself and she heard tapping from her kitchen window and she took out a kunai and carefully and suspiciously went to the window and she saw a girl ANBU with a dragon forehead protector tied around her waist, just above her hips at the window. Anko opened the window and said, "What do you want, and I don't recognize your forehead protector."

"I'm here with a message from my Kage with a proposal for you," the ANBU said, "As for my village it is a new one." The ANBU then handed her the scroll and Anko opened it, it read…

_Dear Anko Mitoroshi, Special Jounin of Konoha:_

_It has come to my attention that you wear a certain Snake bastards mark on you. It is my pleasure to tell you that my seal masters have come with a counter seal to remove the bastards seal off of you. My proposal is such, you'll tell me all that you know about the Snake bastard that gave you his mark in exchange, and I'll personally remove the mark off of you._

_Signed:_

_The First Ryukage_

_P.S. the message will light on fire 30 seconds after opening_

Anko smirked and let go of the scroll and immediately caught on fire and it was ashes before it even hit the ground.

"Lead the way missy," Anko said, "Your Kage has himself a deal."

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors notes I'm looking for fan art for this story, and I'll choose my favorite one as the title card for this story. Also PM or review me for any suggestions you might have.**


	3. Dreams, Tribulations, Invasion

**Chapter 3 Dreams, Tribulations, Invasion**

It's been nearly a month since Anko had gotten her curse mark removed and she was currently tossing and turning in her bed.

_-Dream Sequence-_

"_Do you mind telling me how you came across the curse seals," Anko asked her host._

"_Of course I don't mind," Naruto responded, "My spies stole the research notes."_

"_You stole from Orochimaru," Anko asked in a surprised voice._

"_Who said it was Orochimaru," Naruto asked back, "To tell you the truth my spies stole them from Konoha. Did you know the 3__rd__ Hokage himself ordered Orochimaru to make the seal?"_

"_What," Anko yelled in disbelief. Naruto handed a scroll and Anko opened and her eyes widened, "But this is…"_

"_An official mission scroll authorized by the 3__rd__ Hokage himself," Naruto finished. "It even has his official seal of approval down there on the right hand corner if you don't believe me."_

"_But why would Konoha…" Anko started._

"_Do something so foul," Naruto finished, "I can think of a number of reasons Anko. But the point is it has fallen from grace since my father was Hokage."_

"_Your father," Anko asked, her interest peaked._

"_Minato Namikaze," Naruto answered._

"_But that's the 4__th__ Hokage," Anko said in disbelief and Naruto nodded, "But the Hokage said they died out."_

_Naruto let out a laugh and said, "As you can see I'm far from dead. As for hating Konoha myself the reasons are 1) They killed my mom, under the Hokage's orders himself 2) They wanted to turn me into some mindless weapon, loyal to Konoha itself and 3) They disgrace my father's memory."_

"_Your father was a great man," Anko said sadly._

"_Yes he was, even though his trust was misplaced," Naruto replied._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Anko woke up with a start, panting and sweating from the dream, she then clasp her neck were her curse mark used to be.

"What has Konoha become," Anko asked herself, before falling back into her bed.

Later, at Anko's favorite Dango stand, Anko was currently eating some of her favorite Dango flavors when Kurenai sat across from her at the outdoor table she was at.

"Why the long face Anko," Kurenai asked.

"A lot has been on my mine," Anko said and eating another Dango in one bite.

_-Time Skip-_

It's the day of the Chunin Exams and Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi has just arrived.

Kakashi and Sasuke, who was dressed in all black with bandages wrapped around his arms.

"Are we late," Kakashi asked.

"You're lucky the Hokage has decided to postpone Sasuke's match," Genma said, "The next match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Saabaku No Gaara, Begin!"

In the stands, Naruto and Hinata were disguised as civilians who were watching the matches.

"The Uchiha doesn't seem impressive," Hinata said in a disappointed voice, "I was expecting more."

"What were you expecting when you have me," Naruto said in a mock hurt voice and he then got serious, "They spoiled the Uchiha rotten where he thinks he's Kami's blessed."

"I know," Hinata said, "If he continues down this path it'll lead to his own destruction." Naruto nods in agreement. "Ooh that has to hurt. I hope Sasuke gets a broken bone!"

Gaara just used his sand to make a tidal wave witch caused Sasuke to be slammed in the stadium wall.

"Me too, me too," Naruto said, "But it would seem the Uchiha is made of sterner stuff."

Naruto's prediction was correct, Sasuke got back on his feet, after coughing up some sand. He then jumped ¾'s of the way up the stadium wall.

"Looks like he learned Kakashi's only original jutsu," Naruto commented.

True to his word Sasuke formed the Chidori and started running down the stadium wall at full speed, with the Chidori causing damage to the stadium along the way.

Sasuke made contact with Gaara's sand dome.

"He made contact," Naruto managed to hair Sasuke's pink haired teammate say. "He won!"

"I doubt it," Naruto said.

Then Naruto and Hinata heard, "Blood, my Blood!"

"This is going to be bad," Naruto said.

Then feathers started falling on the stadium.

"It has begun," Hinata said and Temari and Kankuro managed to get down to the stadium floor and took the injured Gaara away.

Naruto stood up, dropping his civilian henge, saying, "The invasion has begun!"

Sound and Sand Shinobi poured into the stadium attacking any conscious Konoha Shinobi and then Naruto's minions entered attacking any moving Shinobi that they came across.

"Who are they," a random Sound Shinobi said.

"I don't know," said a Sand Shinobi, "But they're not part of the plan!"

Just then a Samurai minion chopped both of them down.

"What's going on," Gai asked Kakashi kicking a couple of Sound Shinobi away.

"It would appear that we are being invaded by two different forces," Kakashi responded.

"It would appear that the one made up of entirely of females don't like neither the Sound nor us," Shino said setting his bugs on several unlucky Sound and Sand Shinobi.

"How unyouthful," Gai said.

On the stadium roof, the Sound Four managed to set up the barrier that prevents the ANBU from joining Sarutobi's and Orochimaru's fight.

"It's just you and me sensai," Orochimaru said.

"It would appear that way," Sarutobi responded in his Shinobi armor.

"What am I chopped liver," said another voice.

The two combatants turned their heads to the voice and saw a man 6' tall 200 pounds of pure muscle, he wore an orange open cloak along with an orange sleeveless shirt underneath and black pants along with black combat boots with metal covering over them with a black helmet with a black visor preventing them from seeing the man's eyes.

"Who are you," Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Names not important but I plan on taking both of you down," the man said.

Orochimaru's face turned to disgust and said, "It would appear that you're going to share the old man's fate, stranger."

"Never underestimate your enemy," the man said, "I thought that was one of the first lessons all Shinobi learn? Well anyway, Orochi' when are you going to use your Impure Resurrection Jutsu? I really want to have a word with the 4th."

Orochimaru's face was in pure shock, _'How did he know?'_

'_Who is this man,'_ Sarutobi thought.

"If you wish it so bad, _Impure Resurrection Jutsu_!" Orochimaru said doing the hand signs and three wooden pillars came out of the roof Naruto prevented the first 2 from coming up and preventing them from being summoned and he prevented Sarutobi from preventing the 3rd one from coming up and being summoned and it had the Japanese symbol that spelled Fourth on it.

The pillar opened and a blond man in his mid-20's came out and an image of the Shinigami briefly appeared and cut several chakra strings that was tied between the blond man and Orochimaru.

The man saw Sarutobi and said, "Old-man Sarutobi, man you've gotten older."

"You are still as obnoxious as ever Minato," Sarutobi responded.

"How's Kushina and Naruto," Minato asked.

"She was murdered," the man with helmet said, "And as for your son, your predecessor tried to turn him into a mindless weapon."

Minato face was one of disbelief and asked, "Why do you speak of such things? Sarutobi wouldn't betray my trust like that!"

The man reached in his cloak and pulled out a scroll and tossed to Minato and he caught it and opened and read it and Minato's eyes widened in horror, "Believe me now," the man asked.

"Who are you," Minato asked.

"I was wondering when you asked," the man said and he took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground, and their stood a younger version of Minato, with whisker marks on his cheeks, "Names, Naruto Uzamaki-Namikaze!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened in horror, "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive you old fool," Naruto said in disgust, "Do you really think I can die that easily!"

"Now, now this reunion is getting interesting," Orochimaru interrupted, "Now Minato I order you to kill Sarutobi and your son this instant."

Minato looked at him and said, "Who says I take orders from you?"

"You should have done your research better," Naruto said, "Minato sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami and doing so prevents him from being controlled by any earthly jutsu."

Orochimaru fumed at his unfortunate scenario before him and shouted, "So I'll kill all three of you!"

He then held out his hands and snakes came out of his sleeves and the three Shinobi dodged the snakes.

Naruto pulled out an orange Katana with a black handle, "Roar, Kyuubi!"

Just then flames shot out of the sword and set the snakes on fire and started going to Orochimaru and he cut the jutsu that was summoning the snakes and jumped out of the way.

"That's an interesting sword you have there," Orochimaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, "I managed to forge it in the Netherworld."

Naruto than vertically cut the air in front of him and white light came shooting out at Orochimaru and he easily dodged and the white light was cutting through the roof all the way to the black field that was keeping them in.

With Minato and Sarutobi, "Why did you do it," Minato asked.

"After the Kyuubi attacked, we needed to strengthen our forces and Naruto was the perfect weapon to do it but your foolish wife didn't see it that way," Sarutobi explained.

"You should have listened to her then," Minato said in disgust, "The Kyuubi is a force of nature that cannot and will not bow down to humans."

"You never tried," Sarutobi shot back.

"You never talked to the Kyuubi itself," Minato replied in a calm voice and he ran forward and punched Sarutobi in the gut.

Sarutobi managed to recover and did a series of hand signs, "_Summoning Jutsu!_" He then put a hand the ground and nothing happened, "What the…"

"I sealed your jutsu away," Minato said pointing at the spot where he hit Sarutobi and he looked down and saw a seal and his eyes widened.

Minato continued, "I asked one thing when I died and it would seem the dyeing wishes of a Kage these days have no value anymore."

With Hinata she was leading a force of various minions on the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata said to a group of 5 minions, "Find my sister and don't hurt her. I won't her alive."

"Yes mistress," they said and went into the compound looking for the girl.

Hinata dodged an attack and used her elbow to knock her Hyuuga attacker in the neck causing him to fall face first into the ground and a Samurai minion used her katana and stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to scream in pain.

Hinata continued forward and saw a middle age man taking out several of the minions and Hinata walked up to him and used her own Hyuuga style on him, much to his surprise.

"Who are you," the man asked.

"You don't recognize me," Hinata said in a mock hurt voice, "Wooo is the day when a father doesn't recognize his daughter."

The man's eyes widened in realization, "Your dead!"

"Funny, I don't feel dead," Hinata said mockingly.

"Why are you doing this, my daughter," Hiashi asked.

Hinata's face turned to disgust, "I am not your daughter! You have lost the right to call me your daughter the same night you tried to sell me as breeding stock to Kumo!"

"It was for the good of the village," Hiashi explained.

"Good of the village my ass," Hinata cursed and the minions came out carrying a struggling 9 year old Hanabi Hyuuga, "How was it good of the village to kill Hanabi's mother, shortly after she was born?"

Hanabi's eyes widened in horror when she heard that, and Hiashi, who was unaware of Hanabi's presence, said, "She wanted to treat Naruto like he was the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, but we know his place was best served as a weapon of Konoha!"

"He's no weapon," Hinata scoffed, "He's a brilliant, caring man, unlike you."

Hinata than her attention to Hanabi and Hiashi just realized who was there when Hinata looked at her, "Long time no see Hanabi. Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers!"

"Who are you," Hanabi asked. "I know all the Hyuuga in the main branch and I've never seen you."

Hinata shot Hiashi a disgusted and said, "You struck me from the records didn't you? Don't answer, I'm your older sister Hinata."

Hanabi stuttered and said, "I don't have a sister. Father said she died in child birth."

"Oh really, then why do I look like the pictures of our mom," Hinata asked.

Hanabi then realized she was right, Hinata did look like the pictures of her mother.

With Naruto, "How does it feel to be so week, Orichmaru?"

"Damn you! Damn you to hell," Orochimaru shouted. His clothes was cut in many places and he was bleeding and it showed no signs of stopping.

"Been there, done that," Naruto said noncoherintly, "Now lets see, oh yes."

"_Fire Style: Flames of a thousand blades_," Naruto shouted and fire ignited in his blade and a thousand different blades of fire shot out of the sword and Orichimaru managed to dodge most of them. Once the jutsu was finished Orichamaru was standing there without any arms.

The black wall dropped and his four bodyguards surrounded him and carried him away.

"Damn, he got away," Naruto said without much concern.

Meanwhile with Sarutobi and Minato.

"_Rasengun,_" Minato shouted as a blue ball of chakra hit Sarutobi, head on.

"Curse you Minato, you'll doom this village," Sarutobi managed to croak out.

"Under your leadership, this village would have fallen much sooner," Minato said to his dying predecessor. Minato then got out a regular katana and through it Sarutobi and it hit him right between the eyes. Just then the field came down and several ANBU came rushing in.

"Minato," Said the squad leader in surprise, "You're alive!"

"Yes I am," Minato responded and looked around and saw no signs of his son or Orochimaru.

In the Netherworld, Hinata walked towards Naruto, as he just used the tower gate to come to his palace, "How did your mission go, Hinata," Naruto asked.

"It went fine," Hinata replied, "Hanabi is in a spare room crying her eyes out."

"It is to be expected once your hero falls," Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded in agreement and said, "We have a new guest, who fallowed me here."

"Oh, who," Naruto asked.

"My little foxy," A female voice said behind him wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and pushing her breasts against Naruto's back.

"Hello Anko," Naruto said, "It's good to see you too."

The 23 year old woman kissed Naruto on the cheek and then let go of Naruto, "I've missed you so much!"

She then stood in front of him; she stood in front of him, standing at 5'8 with 44GG-16-39 measurements.

Hinata smirked and said, "Naruto your personal quarters are available and you and Anko can use it."

Anko squealed with excitement like an academy fan-girl and grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and started dragging him away, "You and me foxy are going to have some _fuuun_!"

Hinata looked at Naruto being dragged away and she put a finger to her chin and asked herself, "I could have sworn nobody told Anko where Naruto's room is?" She then shrugged, "It's not my problem."

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors notes I'm looking for fan art for this story, and I'll choose my favorite one as the title card for this story. Also PM or review me for any suggestions you might have.**


	4. Recovering

**Chapter 4 Recovering**

Naruto woke up in his bed the next day and he felt a warm, moist feeling around his cock and he looked down and noticed Anko, completely naked, bobbing her head between his legs. Naruto then place a hand on her head and she looked up and stopped sucking his member.

"Sorry to wake you, but your cum is so delicious," Anko said with excitement, "It tastes like Dango!" She then went back to sucking it with much enthusiasm.

Hinata walked in, fully clothed and giggled and said, "Looks like someone like last night's activities."

Anko saw Hinata out of the corner of her eyes and gave her thumbs up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here," Naruto asked.

Hinata then passed Naruto a parchment and said, "These are the forces that we've lost during the invasion, the equipment that we've lost, damaged, and beyond repair."

Naruto was reading the statistics and said, "All things considered we didn't lose that many field operatives. 48 dead, 103 wounded, 20 of which are in critical condition, and out of the 2,000 troops that we've sent that's not a bad loss. 1,500,000 ryo in damaged or lost equipment, nothing we can _liberate_ from a few bandit camps."

Hinata nodded and then unclothed herself and positioned herself next to Anko and said, "Let me in on some of this action," Anko willingly obliged.

Back in Konoha, he was currently in a council meeting.

"One request, I just had one request," Minato said in severe disappointment, "To have my son, Naruto to be seen as a hero, and you spat on that request and decided to try and turn my son into a weapon loyal only to this village!"

"But…" a several bruised Hiashi started, with an arm in a cast.

"No buts Hiashi," Minato interrupted, "You are one of the ones that I'm most angry at, my former teammate. Also I know for a fact you want your daughter, Hanabi, back because you're the last main branch member of the Hyuga clan in the village! I've turned over all the documents of your questionable acts to the Fire Daimyo before he left, and he told me to clean this village up or let my son destroy it."

"He can't," Screeched a pink haired council woman.

"Can't," Minato questioned, "How can't he? A Shinobi village under his direct command? He has all the right Haruno. You're lucky that he didn't cut all funding to this village before he left."

"How much funds did he cut," Shibi Aburame asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"63%," Minato replied in a stern voice.

"That'll bankrupt us," Screeched Rose Haruno.

"You should have thought of that before you went back the Fire Daimyo's back," Minato shot back.

"What about the Uchiha," a fat council man asked.

The Uchiha went after Gaara but was severely wounded when he released, Shukaku the one tail demon.

"He'll make a full recovery," Minato said much to the relief of the civilian council, "He's lucky Jiraiya showed up when he did. I am also revoking his Shinobi license. I've read his report and I can only wonder how he got so far without seeing a Yamaka to heal his mental scars caused by his older brother, Itachi."

"You can't do that," yelled another councilman.

"The Fire Daimyo reinstated me as Hokage," Minato said, "I have full control of this village, not you, not this council, me and only me. This council is only an advisory position and only that, it has no political authority to speak of."

After the meeting, Minato was in the Hokage office sitting in his seat rubbing his closed eyelids in frustration when Jiraiya came in, through the window.

"Minato," Jiraiya in his usual carefree self only to have a cup of hot coffee to be thrown at him, which he easily dodged, "What did I do?"

"You abandoned my wife and son, that's what," Minato shouted angrily at his sensai.

"I know you're angry," Jiraiya said trying to calm his former student down.

"Do I look angry to you," Minato asked and Jiraiya nodded, "I was angry when you peeped on my wife and I on our honeymoon and I was angry when you put it in that perverted book of yours, now I'm furious!"

"But Minato…" Jiraiya said.

"Don't 'But Minato' me," Minato shouted at him, "When Kushina and I made you Naruto's godfather I expected you to keep an eye on him and to keep him safe, if need be, but when time came for him to need you, you were peeping on woman in hot springs! Don't get me started on Tsunade."

"I know I screwed up," Jiraiya said, which got a cold, hateful stare from Minato, "But Sarutobi Sensai said it was for the good of the Village!"

"Good of the Village," Minato said and inhaled to keep from blowing his lid, "How is treating a child, my son, as a weapon 'good of the village' as you say." Jiraiya didn't respond, "I thought long and hard what I'm planned to do with you and I've found the perfect solution. I've ordered my female ANBU and Jounin Shinobi to put anti-peeping seals around public buildings and hot springs."

"You can't, my research," Jiraiya shouted.

"This is the best punishment I can think off for you," Minato said, "Now get out of my sight."

Jiraiya sunshined away and Minato picked up a file and looked at its contents.

"Kakashi, what am I going to do with you," Minato asked himself, "You were a promising student."

In the Netherworld, where Naruto's base is, both Hinata and Anko were walking bow legged after their bedroom 'activities' with Naruto.

"So what am I going to do now I defected from Konoha," Anko asked to no one in particular.

"You can be our T&I specialist," Hinata offered, "We have a VIP in the holding cells that you'll be particular fond of."

Anko looked at her with a questioning look.

Hinata smiled and whispered something in her ear; Anko's eyes widened and she hugged Hinata and had a mad grin on her face.

"Fire," A Sailor minion captain shouted as canons fired a ball of paper bombs stuck together hit Konoha's merchant ships and their protection.

"Master Naruto will be pleased," said a minion to the captain.

"If we keep this up he will give this up he'll give us a huge _reward_," the captain said seductively and those who heard hear shivered with pleasure as they anticipated the creamy reward that'll fill their pussies when they please their master.

"I won't tell you anything," a silver haired man with glasses shouted at Anko, who was currently hold a whip with metal spikes protruding off of it.

Anko smirked as she cracked the whip onto the floor and said, "The more you resist the more pleasure I'll receive of torturing the Snake bastards right hand man."

"You won't get away with this," Kabuto shouted, "Lord Orochimaru will come and rescue me and he'll have your head on a silver platter."

Anko whipped him across the chest, causing him to cry out in pain, and she said, "That's if he finds us before I have my fun, and considering where we are, I seriously doubt he'll get here without being invited."

Hanabi was currently at a loss. Her father betrayed her sister just because she was 'weak' in his eyes and he killed their mother just because she got in the way. She didn't know what she should do. Her sister that she never got to know was there trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Hanabi," Hinata said as she rubbed her back as she cried into her pillow. "The jerk-of-a-father won't hurt you anymore, as long as I can help it."

"I know, but I can't help it," Hanabi replied in between her crying, "My whole world has been turned upside down by _that man_. How can I be loyal to the clan like _he_ taught me when he betrays the very clan that I was taught to protect with my very life."

"Only be loyal to those who you believe deserves it, not those who pride themselves on loyalty but betray you without a second thought like _them_," Hinata suggested.

Hanabi wiped her nose with her sleeve and Hinata just smiled.

Kin was currently in the kitchen with, several of the minions, helping cook the meals. Something she was good at but never knew because Lord Snake-butt wouldn't allow his ninja fend for themselves and try new thinks and become completely reliant on his village. She was currently her new clothes and an extremely tight apron that complemented her body.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya do you two know why I called you here," Minato asked.

"For killing that slut you married for turning your son into a weapon," Tsunade said as she smirked.

Minato hit her in the head and said, "That's exactly why I called you two here! We made you Naruto's godparents for a reason and that reason was to make sure our son Naruto have a perfectly normal childhood as possible and you two can't do that right!"

"But Minato…"

"Don't 'But Minato' me Jiraiya," Minato shouted, "I've thought long and hard what type of punishments I should give. Both of your punishments is to stay in this village, for the rest of your lives. Tsunade you can no longer have any alcohol of any kind or gamble…"

"You can't do that," Tsunade shouted.

"The same way you couldn't protect my wife and child," Minato shot back, "Jiraiya your punishment is that you will no longer peep on any woman in this village and if I or any of my man catch you will wish you haven't."

Jiraiya crossed his legs protecting his private parts.

_To Be Continued_

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update**


End file.
